Afterlife
by Vanagandr
Summary: El encontronazo con el hombre inadecuado lleva a Kanade a una inesperada reunión en un lugar conocido, con compañeros conocidos pero bajo la amenaza de un desconocido enemigo del cual también se desconocen sus intenciones. La operación 'Akuma's Extermination' ha empezado. ¡Start!
1. Prólogo: Llegada

**Angel beats: Afterlife**

* * *

**Prólogo: Llegada**

* * *

'_Cause your soul is on fire__  
__A shot in the dark,__  
__What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

* * *

La tierna hierba, mecida por el viento, que se extendia bajo su cuerpo acariciaba con tranquila dulzura sus piernas desprovistas de mangas que las cubriesen. Abrió los ojos, aún adormecida. Era de noche. Tan sólo el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en el suelo empedrado que conformaba el suelo del patio donde de encontraba.

Todo era muy confuso. _¿Que ha pasado?_ - Pensó. Le dolia la cabeza a horrores y se sentía algo agarrotada, con sumo esfuerzo consiguió empezar a recordar:  
_  
__Caminaba tranquila aquella noche, volvía de trabajar; un extraño individuo se plantó enfrente suyo, parecía asustado, peligrosamente asustado. Sus ropas, negras como la noche misma, se encontraban salpicadas de sangre, en una mano portaba lo que parecía ser una billetera y en la otra tenía un arma: una pistola de bajo calibre._

Ella se asustó, ese hombre había matado a alguien o le había herido, ¿qué importaba si era una cosa u otra? Su vida estaba en peligro en ese momento, si ya había disparado una vez no se dentendría por tener que hacerlo otra mas... Sin pensarlo y antes si quiera de que el sospechoso sujeto pudiese decir palabra echo a correr. Corrió calle arriba, escuchaba los gritos del hombre, cada vez mas cerca. Su voz vibraba en el aire con miedo, ella lo había visto y muy posiblemente el pensó que iba a denunciarle a la policía.

El hombre calló, se paró un segundo en la acera mientras ella seguía corriendo, levantó el brazo tembloroso y apretó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo rasgó el aire. Ella cayó al suelo; sentía un dolor penetrante y lacerante en su estómago, aunque se escuchaba algo de fondo sus oídos no eran capaces de escucharlo con claridad, solo repetían un sonoro golpeteo al ritmo de su corazón. Un charco de sangre comenzó a extenderse por su ropa, manchando el suelo de color morado con unos destellos claros provocados por la luz nocturna. Sintió como desfallecía y después el dolor desapareció.

Automáticamente, al recordarlo, movió su mano a su estómago. No sangraba. No sentía dolor alguno. Levantó su cabeza con cuidado, su pelo grisáceo cayó sobre sus hombros, bañado en los plateados destellos que provocaba la luna. Giró su cabeza, parecía un jardín, unos árboles cerraban el paso a su espalda y hacía delante se perfilaba la silueta de un edificio. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió y le obligó a volver a tumbar su cabeza en la hierba. Recuerdos fugaces acudieron entonces a su mente. No conseguía recordarlos bien, sin embargo estaba segura de que ya había estado allí antes. Cerró los ojos y expandió su mente, quería, tenía que recordar.

- Si no te levantas cogerás frío - Dijo una voz femenina. Sonó dulce y familiar.

Abrió los ojos, una mano se encontraba frente a ella, no vio de quién era, el pelo tapaba sus ojos, la agarró y está tiró de ella para levantarla. Su pelo se agitó al movimiento y al levantar la cabeza identificó a su compañera.

- Yurippe-san... - Pronunció sumamente sorprendida la joven.

- ¡¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que dejes de llamarme así? - Contestó Yurippe malhumorada.

- Ah..si...gomenne - Contestó una Kanade aún algo confusa.

- Te he echado de menos - Dijo Yurippe mientras abrazaba delicadamente a su compañera.

Kanade abrió la boca para contestar pero Yurippe, tan energética como de costumbre la agarró por su mano y estiró de ella llevándola consigo sin dejarle hablar.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó Kanade mientras caminaban rápido hacía su destino.

- No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo por el camino. Pero debemos apresurarnos, hay una persona que daría cualquier cosa por verte - Contestó Yurippe sonriendo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno pues aquí acaba el prólogo. Este prólogo tiene ya unos mesecitos en realidad pero he arreglado alguna palabra y digamos que lo he ''remasterizado'' para subirlo; en esa época estaba mas verde que ahora así que no creo que sea muy bueno (yo no soy capaz de valorar mis obras xD)

Agradecimientos a todo el que lo lea y en especial gracias a _obito kun 9520 _por su apoyo y su ayuda!

**Nota del autor:** La letra del principio pertenece a la canción '_'Shot in the dark_'' del cd ''_The unforgiving_'' de _Within Temptation_.


	2. I: Presentaciones ¿Buenas o malas?

**Angel beats after live**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones ¡Un nuevo enemigo aparece!**

* * *

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time any more_

* * *

Caminaban por el camino en dirección hacía la escuela bajo la tenue luz de la luna cuando Kanade se dió cuenta al fin de que se encontraba en el ''mundo de después de la muerte''. Entonces reparó por primera vez en su cuerpo, debería de tener la estatura que tenía a los 15 o 16 años y Yurippe también se veía exactamente igual que cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Yurippe...de verdad estoy aquí de nuevo? Es imposible, ya desaparecí para volver a vivir mi vida y la he vivido sin problemas, no tendría que estar aquí - Dijo interrogando a su compañera.

Yurippe le sonrió y se limitó a darle un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la frente.

- Ya sé que a primera vista sería imposible que estemos aquí, ya dejámos atrás nuestra adolescencia, pero lo estamos ¿no?. Así que deja de preocuparte por algo así y espabila a caminar, una vez lleguemos te enterarás de todo.

Kanade asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando juntas, a un ritmo acelerado. ¿Porque Yurippe tenía tanta prisa? ¿Quién nos espera? - Se preguntó en su mente. Entonces le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en esa persona. ¿Era posible que el también se encontrase aquí?.

Llegaron al gran patio de la escuela, atravesaron sus puertas y subieron varios tramos de escaleras hasta encontrarse delante de la oficina del director.

- Adelante, pasa tu primer .- Dijo Yurippe sonriendo.

Giró la maneta con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de lo que iba a encontrar dentro. Empujó la puerta insegura, vio los sofás donde tantas operaciones había realizado la Shinda Sekai Sensen*

Vio la mesa que acostumbraba a ocupar Yuri. Abrió un poco mas casi con cuidado y le llamó la atención un pelirrojo, se encontraba sentado en el sitio de Yurippe. No lo podía creer, era él, después de todo era él y estaba allí.

- Otonashi..kun - Pronunció Kanade mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban ya por su mejilla.

Este sonrío ampliamente intentando disimular un poco su gran alegría aunque sus ojos ya se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Kanade - Dijo el chico, hablando por primera vez.

- ¿Eh que haces sentado en mi sitio? ¿Es que yo te he dado permiso para hacerlo? - La voz de Yurippe tronó desde detrás de la puerta.

Los dos enamorados se miraron divertidos por las palabras de Yurippe y después de que Otonashi abandonara su sitio, para alivio de Yurippe, se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Algo que los dos llevaban muchísimo tiempo esperando. Yuri les miró sonriente antes de girarse hacía la puerta, abierta, alertada por unos pasos.

- ¿Se puede? - Preguntó un chico de pelo azul desde la puerta mientras la golpeaba en señal de educación pese a estar abierta.

- Hinata! - Dijeron Yuri y Otonashi casi al mismo tiempo.

- Hii! - Sonó una voz tronadora y llena de energía desde detrás del compañero, era Yui, la guitarrista y vocalista de GirlDeMo.

Hinata y Yuzuru se saludaron chocando las manos enérgicamente mientras Yui pasaba a la sala saludando a Kanade y Yurippe.

Después de los saludos todos tomaron asiento.

- Bueno, ¿entonces porque razón estamos aquí? - Preguntó Hinata algo preocupado.

- Solo os puedo decir que hemos sido convocados, debemos esperar a los otros aún. - Contestó Yuzuru.

- ¡Otros? ¿El Shinda Sekai Sensen se va a reunir de nuevo? - Preguntó Hinata sorprendido.

- ¿Eso parece, no? - Dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta.

- ¡Takamatsu! - Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Me alegro de veros chicos. - Contestó él.

- Eh! I'm here now - Sonó una voz por detrás de Takamatsu.

- Ese solo puede ser TK - Dijeron entre risas.

Los dos pasaron a la sala. Los demás compañeros fueron llegando a lo largo de la noche. El primero fue Noda, que destrozó la puerta con su alabarda en vez de picar. Luego llegaron Fujimaki con su katana en mano y ?yama. Por ultimo, mientras el amanecer despuntaba llegó Naoi y también se dieron cuenta de que Shiina ya ocupaba su sitio en el rincón aunque nadie le había visto llegar.

* * *

Conversaron durante algo mas de dos horas, todos se morían de ganas de hablar con sus antiguos compañeros. Algunos se habían encontrado ya alguna vez en sus vidas y otros como Hinata y Yui la habían vivido juntos. También Otonashi aprovechó para pasar un rato tranquilo con Kanade que se mostró muy alegre de poder estar con él.

Cuando todos se calmaron un poco y dejaron de hablar Otonashi se levantó para explicar la situación.

- Antes de nada, bienvenidos todos de nuevo, es una alegría enorme poder estar aquí y reír de nuevo con vosotros. Aunque tan sólo Kanade sabía de esto, yo no me marché, me quedé aquí para ayudar a a todos los que vinieran. He pasado años aquí, ha sido bonito aunque os he extrañado muchísimo a todos - Dirigió una mirada especial a Kanade - Hace cosa de una semana se produjo un suceso nunca visto...varios NP'C* fueron asesinados y el pánico se apoderó de la escuela.

- Bueno los NPC'S no tienen mucha importancia, después de todo solo son como personajes secundarios ¿no? - Dijo Noda mientras jugueteaba con su alabarda.

- Sí, pero no se matan entre ellos y no hay ningún humano que haya echo tal cosa - Dijo Otonashi con un tono de preocupación - Además algunos NPC'S le vieron y lo describieron.- Hizo una pausa.

- Continúa, puede ser que algún humano haya escapado de tu conocimiento y lo haya echo por diversión - Dijo Hinata.

- No lo creo...según las descripciones era un adolescente de estatura media, sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro, muy profundos, su pelo negro como una noche sin luna y de su espalda crecían dos alas negras - Dijo Otonashi, hablando sin creer sus propias palabras.

- ¿Quieres decir que es un demonio? - Preguntó Yuri desde la silla del director.

Otonashi no contestó, encendió el proyector que muchas veces habían usado para sus misiones y abrió lo que parecía ser un email.

- Aquí tienes la respuesta Yuri. Aquí tenéis las respuestas a todo.

En el email rezaba este texto:

'' Bienvenidos de nuevo miembros del Shinda Sekai Sensen. Yo os he convocado a todos aquí porque necesito vuestra ayuda. Como vuestro compañero Otonashi ya os habrá explicado cuando leáis esto han ocurrido varios sucesos extraños y parece ser que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido. Ha sido bautizado con el nombre de Akuma. No sabemos exactamente de que se trata pero necesitamos a un grupo poderoso como el vuestro para poder combatirlo. Vuestra misión aquí es acabar con ese enemigo y con los males que puedan alterar la paz que reina en este mundo. Si no aceptáis volveréis a vuestras vidas anteriores y podréis seguir viviendo. La decisión es solo vuestra ''

Att: Director general del ''mundo de después de la muerte''

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, Otonashi se sentó de nuevo y miró preocupado a Yurippe que se levantó de la silla y levantó uno de sus brazos llamando la atención de los demás.

- Aquí empieza la '' Akuma's Extermination Operation ''. Como ya habéis leído, todo el que no quiera participar en ella puede marcharse, quién quiera hacerlo tiene total libertad para ello - Declaró Otonashi.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala se movió un solo milímetro, dando a entender que lucharían como tiempo atrás, menos Yurippe que levantó el brazo solo para darle una colleja a su compañero, descartando como imposible la idea de que alguno se retirase.

- Ok! Akuma's Extermination Operation...¡Start! - Finalizó Yurippe lo más energeticamente que pudo.

Todos levantaron sus brazos en señal de aprobación y TK hizo uno de sus bailes, todos rieron, estaban felices de haber vuelto a encontrarse, pese a que las oscuras razones que lo habían permitido.

* * *

Un misterioso personaje sonrió mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de un humano en el suelo. Su sonrisa era macabra y oscura. Un líquido de un color púrpura, el color de la sangre bañado en la oscuridad de la noche, avanzaba lentamente por las baldosas del suelo, vertiéndose en los estrechos huecos que se formaban entre ellas, el líquido arrastraba una pluma demasiado grande para pertenecer a una ave y demasiado oscura para pertenecer a un ángel.

- Así que ya se han reunido. Sabía que no tardarían mucho. El juego está a punto de empezar... preparaos miembros del Shinda Sekai Sensen - Dijo casi susurrando con una grave voz mientras pisaba el cuerpo de su víctima.

* * *

**N/A:** La Shinda Sekai Sensen se puede traducir como Frente de Batalla contra el Cielo. Es el grupo de humanos resignados a desaparecer que lucharon contra Tenshi en la trama original.

**N/A:** Los NPC'S (Non player character en los videojuegos) son personas sin alma que habitan en el ''mundo de después de la muerte''. Realizan las mismas funciones que un humano normal pero no lo son.

**N/A: **La letra del principio pertenece a la canción_ ''Forsaken''_ del cd _''The silent force''_ de _''Within temptation''_

o0o0o0o0o0o

Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, pese a tenerlo escrito desde que subí el prólogo he tardado una barbaridad en subirlo... Si alguien sigue leyéndolo le pido perdón, he pasado una buena temporada estudiando para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, luego una temporada sin ordenador y otra de depresión total aunque ahora me siento mucho mejor que nunca por suerte y tengo la intención de subir cada semana a ser posible.

Quiero dar las gracias a todo el que gaste su tiempo en leer esto, de veras, gracias! x3

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

- **obito kun 9520:** Pese a no conocernos apenas me has apoyado incansablemente, te debo muchísimo! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras, no me considero bueno escribiendo, mas bien alguien normal, pero acabrás consiguiendo subir mi autoestima con esas palabras jaja, gracias!

- **Earanel:** Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado, es algo genial para un escritor novato como yo!

- **Ayato Na0i:** El significado más correcto es ''después de la vida'', soy un poco corto para esto, nunca sé que título poner y ya que todo se desarrolla realmente después de la vida me pareció el mejor título entre los que pensé. Lo del disparo es solo una introducción para explicar la entrada de Kanade al ''mundo de después de la muerte'', se supone que hay que morir para poder entrar y fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió para darle un poco de argumento al prólogo.

- **Fioreyelpuig:** Por supuesto, aunque tarde, ahí va un capítulo nuevo, dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca... aunque ahora intentaré subir uno por semana, espero conseguirlo...


	3. II: ¿Paz?

**Angel beats after life**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Paz?**

* * *

_I'm living in a world of fantasy_

_Reality ain't meant or made for me_

_All that I see is so unreal_

* * *

La lata de refresco voló por el aire hasta que acabó en la mano de Yurippe que la cogió habilmente.

Otonashi se colocó a su lado, sonriente. Se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, él sabía que la encontraría en ese lugar.

Pasaron un minuto en silencio hasta que Yurippe abrió la lata y dió un sorbo.

- Debe haber sido aburrido pasar tanto tiempo aquí solo.. - Dijo Yurippe, al parecer preocupada por su compañero.

- Bueno, ha sido doloroso en algunos momentos, os he extrañado muchísimo a todos, pero he podido ayudar a muchas personas, ya sabes, es algo que te llena.

Yurippe sonrió mostrando una pequeña mueca de despreció hacia su compañero y le dió una patada, golpeando su pierna y tirándolo al suelo.

- ¿Porque no nos has convocado antes? Has estado mucho tiempo aquí solo, han pasado como 20 años! Sabes que todos hemos vivido nuestras vidas deseando volver aquí, nuestro cuerpo y mente estaba allí, en el mundo real, pero nuestras almas estaban aquí contigo! - Exlamó Yurippe claramente enfadada y agresiva.

- Yo no os he convocado. - Dijo Otonashi mientras se levantaba con voz .

El pie de Yurippe empujó de nuevo a Otonashi hacía atrás y le volvió a dejar en el suelo, inmovilizándolo allí, tumbado.

- ¿Te crees que somos idiotas o que? Está claro que lo has echo tu, no hay nada como un director general, no hay nadie que conozca mejor este lugar que tú, tu escribiste el email! - Yurippe señalo amenazadora a Otonashi con su dedo indice.

Yuzuru giró la cebeza como avergonzado por el descubrimiento de Yurippe. Esta acción provocó una sonrisa en la chica que le tendió la mano para que levantara mientras le miraba con aire victorioso. El la cogió, se levantó y se apoyaron contra la valla que marcaba el final de la azotea.

- Lo siento... os necesitaba.

- Si te vuelves a disculpar te tiro haca abajo - Dijo Yurippe mirándole con mala cara - Ya te he dicho que todos queriamos volver, nos encontramos alguna vez ¿Sabes? Eres el único que no apareció nunca, todos sabíamos que te habías quedado y nuestro mayor deseo era volver a vernos aquí.

Yurippe suspiró y señaló a la pista de deportes. La mayoría de los chicos estaban allí, Noda estaba bateando la pelota con su alabarda y Hinata corría a cogerla mientras TK se marcaba unos pasos de baile para animarle. La iamgen arrancó una sonrisa de Otonashi, les había echado muchísimo de menos.

- ¿Lo ves? - Preguntó Yurippe victoriosa.

- Vale, vale, tu ganas - Contestó Otonashi.

Yurippe le dió otro trago a su bebida y se giró, poniéndose de espalda a las vistas que ofrecía la azotea.

- ¿Como es? - Preguntó ella.

- ¿Quién?

- No me seas idiota, ya sabes a quién me refiero, tu solo no pudiste convocarnos, sigues siendo humano, no tienes ningún derecho sobre la vida o la muerte.

- En realidad no hay mucho que explicar pero te contaré como pasó - Finalizó Otonashi rindiéndose.

* * *

**Seis días antes de la reunión del SSS:**

Unos golpes retumbaron en la puerta de la habitación de Yuzuru. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba tumbado leyendo un manga y fue hasta ella para abrirla, delante de el se encontró con una chica, una NPC miembro del consejo escolar, parecía cansada, su cuerpo se agitaba por su fuerte respiración mientras apoyaba las manos en las piernas para recuperarse de la carrera.

- Tranquila, no tengas prisa. De todos modos es muy tarde. ¿No deberías estar ya en tu dormitorio? - Otonashi le miró preocupado.

- Lo siento Otonashi-kun, pero debía informarte.- Hizo una pausa para recuperar aliento - ¡Un alumno ha sido asesinado, los compañeros que caminaban con el dicen que vieron como alguien le atravesaba el corazón con una katana!  
_  
La sangre del pelirrojo se heló en sus propias venas y artérias y un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No puede ser! No hay ningún humano que se haya rebelado y ningún NPC atacaría nunca a otro... No están creados para ello ¿Que está pasando?_- Se preguntó a si mismo, en su mente.

La chica le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y los dos emprendieron el camino hacía la sala del consejo estudiantil. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos y no se escuchaba nada, por suerte era ya tarde y al parecer naie había escuchado sobre el incidente, aunque la notícia no tardaría en propagarse. Otonashi abrió la puerta corrediza y se sentó en la silla del presidente mientras saludaba a los miembros que estaban allí reunidos. Parecía que el miedo era tan espeso y notable en la sala que prácticamente se podía tocar.

- Ya me han explicado los detalles del incidente..¿Sabemos algo nuevo? - Preguntó Otonashi.

- Nada nuevo presidente, los que estaban con la víctima se encontraban algo lejos de ella y la oscuridad de la noche no les permitió ver nada más que el brillo del arma, afirman que era una hoja japonesa y larga, supones que era una katana.

- ¿Pero... como puede haberse hecho alguien con una katana..? ¿Y porque razón alguien iba a querer acabar con la vida de un estudiante..? - Otonashi ignoró la pregunta, tampoco él tenía respuestas para aquello.

- Entiendo... ayudad a los compañeros y dejad que descansen durante unos días. A ser posible intentad que ningún otro estudiante sepa de esto o el caos se apoderará del insituto. Pondremos un toque de queda nocturno, nadie puede salir del instituto a partir de medianoche, si preguntan el porque es para evitar actos vandálicos que se están realizando estas ultimas noches y si alguien quiere protestar que se diriga a mi mismo, no quiero que esto parezca una dictadura pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de correr riesgos – La voz del pelirrojo denotaba su preocupación.

Todos asintieron, quizá algo mas tranquilos o quizá simplemente su miedo les impedía protestar.

- Ahora volved a vuestras habitaciones y descansad, mañana será un día duro - Dijo finalizando la reunión.

Los miembros se despidieron y volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Yuzuru se quedó solo en la sala apoyando levemente la cabeza contra sus manos mientras pensaba.

- No puedes hacerlo sólo, lo sabes ¿Verdad? - La voz sonó algo grave e imponente pero a la vez aliviadora y tranquilizadora.

- ¡¿Quién es?! - Preguntó Yuzuru levántandose de golpe y tirándo la silla al suelo.

- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has echo por este mundo Otonashi Yuzuru, has sido de gran ayuda, pero está vez no es como cuando luchastéis contra las sombras o como vuestras peleas contra Tenshi. El enemigo no reparará en matar y destruir todo lo que haga falta y sabes que solo ellos pueden ayudarte.

La persona que le hablaba se ocultaba en las mismas sombras y no era capaz de reconocer su identidad. La sonrisa del hombre brilló tenuemente en las oscuridad y lanzó algo que cayó en la mesa de Yuzuru.

- Llámalos Yuzuru, ellos han tenido una gran vida y arden en deseos de volver, concédeles ese favor y pídeles su ayuda.

El misterioso personaje desapareció sin más, de la misma manera que había aparecido. Yuzuru observó la mesa, una pequeña tarjeta estaba sobre ella e indicaba un email, le dió la vuelta, explicaba las instrucciones. Tan sólo tenía que mandar un email, un solo email le separaba de sus amigos y de la persona a la que amaba.

* * *

Yurippe se quedó en silencio. Yuzuru observó como su pelo se revolvía con el aire mientras esperaba en vano a que su compañera comentase su relato.

- ¿Liderarás de nuevo a la SSS? ¿Volverás a liderarnos, Yurippe? - Preguntó al fin Yuzuru algo preocupado por todo lo sucedido.

- Esta es mi última adverténcia, a la próxima que digas algo así de estúpido te arrojo del tejado - Yurippe le miró agresiva, cosa que provocó que Otonashi se riese - ¿Quién la la a liderar si no?

Otonashi sonrío con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia - Me alegra mucho oír esas palabras, no se que haríamos sin ti, Yuri.

Yurippe se dió la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el edificio - Ahora ves a ver a Kanade, ya sé que hemos llegado todos esta noche y que aún hay mucho revuelo pero permitete un descanso y pasa lo que queda de día con ella.

Yuzuru sonrió de nuevo mientras que Yurippe desaparecia tras la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que también se decidió por salir. Entró al edificio y se dirigió a la habitación de Kanade, ya casi era de noche y había sido un día agotador, le sabía fatal no haber estado casi con ella...

* * *

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reparo en la persona que paso por su lado casi rozando su hombro hasta que avanzó dos pasos más, cuando se giró ya había desaparecido tras doblar una esquina. Le resultaba algo familiar, tenía unos ojos de color oscuro, casi rojos y su pelo negro caía por su espalda liso y brillante pero no le dio mas importancia al asunto, llegaban nuevos alumnos a diario y era normal toparse con gente nueva que podía resultarle familiar.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kanade cinco minutos después. Recordaba sus incursiones allí en busca de información cuando aún peleaban contra ella, como pasaba casi cada vez que pasaba por allí. Había dejado las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos intactas, nadie, aparte de él, había podido entrar desde la despedida.

Picó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, espero unos segundos, sin éxito. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta preguntándose donde podría estar. Una voz le hizo para en seco, había escuchado su nombre, se giró de nuevo y vió a Kanade sacando la cabeza desde la puerta.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Lo siento Yuzuru, estaba en la ducha - Dijo Kanade muy tímidamente.

Él la vió de cuerpo entero por primera vez en ese momento, iba vestida con un albornoz fino, al parecer de seda y tenía todo su cabello mojado. La imagen le dejo boquiabierto, su belleza era deslumbrante. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, paso una mano por su suave cabello y le besó en la frente con ternura, tenía la impresión de que hacía siglos que esperaba ese momento.

Ella se ruborizó y le empujó con cuidado haciendo que cayera en la cama, después desapareció internandose en el baño y reapareció al momento ya vestida con un pijama naranja adornado con un estampado de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al ver los ojos de Yuzuru que le miraban como si no hubiesen visto imagen mas bella en su vida. Se sentó a su lado, colocó una mano en su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. El acarició su cabeza y le abrazó con dulzura sintiendo como la humedad que desprendía su cabello se colaba por la tela de su camiseta y acariciaba su piel con cierta delicadeza.

Pasaron cerca de media hora así, ninguno de los dos habló, las palabras no eran necesarias en aquél momento, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y el dolor que habían compartido por estar separados. Una suave melodía a piano empezó a sonar rompiendo el momento. El pelirrojo se incorporó, disgustado y preocupado a la vez, mientras su telefono móbil vibraba sobre la mesa mientras sonaba la letra de la canción _''__Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha __'' (1)_

Yuzuru presionó el botón de aceptar llamada y la voz de Yurippe sonó rápida y concisa desde el aparato.

- Otonashi, te necesitamos en la oficina del director, trae a Kanade y no tardéis, os esperamos!

La pareja se miró extrañada y a la vez preocupada. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el punto de encuentro de la SSS después de que Kanade se cambiara para ir mas adecuada.

Entraron los ultimos y Yurippe comenzó a hablar en cuanto lo hicieron - Chicos, el enemigo ha atacado. Ha movido pieza antes que nosotros... Cha (2) ha sido atacado. Noda y Hinata estaban en contacto con el, había subido a la superfície para avisarnos de que Guild vuelve a estar en funcionamiento pero la transmisión se cortó – Explicó algo entrecortada, afligida por la situación - Pudo avisarnos del peligro antes de que se cortase - Se justificó.

- Le han atacado cerca de la entrada lateral derecha del edificio, la que conduce a los járdines - Aclaró Hinata - Todavía podemos encontrar al enemigo, apenas han pasado cinco minutos.

Todos callaron por un segundo, no tenían armas, tan solo Noda tenía de nuevo su alabarda...

Yuzuru se levantó - Es hora de combatir chicos, esperaba que pudieseis tener al menos el primer día libre pero parece que no va a poder ser - Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Yurippe y sacó de debajo un enorme maletín, al abrirlo un brillo metálico relució en la colección de armas que se encontraban allí.

- Wow no pensé que las guardarías - Comentó Oyama desde atrás, observando las armas que habían permanecido guardadas durante largo tiempo.

Después de que cada uno cargase su respectiva arma Yurippe se situó en su sitio y les dio rápidas ordenes a cada uno de ellos formando el plan de batalla para combatir al nuevo enemigo.

Kanade y Yuzuru se miraron por última vez antes de que él saliese corriendo con los demás y que ella se quedase con Yurippe para cumplir con su parte del plan, está vez no era una despedida, ambos los sabían.

* * *

**N/A (1):** La melodía del móbil y (claro está) la letra que suena pertenecen al opening de la serie ''My soul, your beats'' es una de mis canciones preferidas y me hacía ilusión incluirla en medio de algún capítulo aunque haya quedado un poco cutre...

**N/A (2): **Cha es el jefe de Guild. Sale en pocas ocasiones y apenas dicen su nombre así que lo aclaro por si alguien no lo recuerda.

**N/A:** La letra del principio es de la canción ''World of fantasy'' del álbum ''Seven sinners'' de Helloween, una canción que me encanta y me inspira mucho aparte de que me indentifico algo con ella.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueeeeeno, aquí acabo este capítulo. Debo reconocer que llevo unos días super mega espeso... no publico esto por hablar de mi vida personal si no como disculpas por la mala calidad de este capítulo. Supongo que todo el que lo lea sabe lo que es estar enamorado de alguien y no atreverse a decirselo... y la cosa empeora cuando después de dejarte los ahorros de 5 meses en su cumple ella decide ''intentar'' algo con otra persona xDD

Así que perdonadme, estoy un poco espeso y me cuesta mucho escribir algo con sentido pero me comprometo a que el siguiente capítulo sea bueno de verdad y ese tendrá acción (este no tiene nada y quizás es un poco plasta...). Y bueno como siempre quiero agradecer muchísimo a todo el que lea esto, es muy importante para mi y la sensación de que alguien comente que le gusta lo que escribes le sube muchísimo el ánimo a uno la verdad x3

PD: Perdonadme por tardar en actualizar pero estoy de vacaciones y no paso muchos días en casa... puedo escribir (este capítulo lleva como 5 días escrito) pero no puedo subir porque no tengo internet si no estoy en casa...

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Fioreyelpuig: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me animó muchísimo leerlo en un momento en que necesitaba animarme, gracias por leer, por tu apoyo y por tu compresión, de veras muchas gracias, si no fuese por comentarios como estos quizá no seguiría escribiendo, es muy importante para mi! :3

**obito kun 9520: **Se te ha echado de menos estos días pero no te preocupes por no comentar, es un favor que me haces, así que no se te ocurra disculparte nunca por no hacerlo! Valoras demasiado mis historias, no se merecen tanta valoración, pero te lo agradezco muchísimo, leer un comentario así consigue subirme la autoestima incluso :3

PD: Debo leer algo tuyo, paso mucho tiempo sin internet pero la próxima vez que me conecte será lo primero que haga, lo prometo!

**Ayato Na0i: **Gracias por la comprensión, sois todos una pasada de personas, sois geniales de verdad, gracias! :3

No me des las gracias por redactar los capítulos, me encanta escribir, las gracias te las debo yo por leerlo, me parece que ya es la tercera vez que lo digo en 5 minutos pero la sensación de saber que alguien lee lo que escribes y recibir comentarios tan geniales es maravilloso de verdad!

Gracias a los 3 por comentar de nuevo, sois estupendos todos, os tengo a todos en favoritos y en cuanto vuelva a conectarme (que hoy me he colado en el pc de un amigo) quiero leer algo vuestro, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo aún...


	4. III:SSS vs Akuma ¡Primer enfrentamiento!

**Angel beats after live**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: SSS vs Akuma. ¡Primer enfrentamiento!**

* * *

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

* * *

**_Dedicado en especial a la comunidad Latidos de Angel, únete si no lo has echo ya! x3 ( community/Latidos-de-angel/100447/3/0/1/)_**

* * *

La mirilla del arma apuntaba a la cabeza del enemigo. Oyama no salía aún de su estupefacción, tenía alas negras, era verdad. Las manos le temblaron, el objetivo desapareció del área de disparo durante apenas un segundo, se concentró, volvió a colocarlo en el centro de la cruz marcada en la mirilla de su Remington 700. EL objetivo no se movía. A sus pies estaba extendido el cuerpo de Cha, inerte.

- ¡Oyama! ¿Que información tienes? - La voz de Yurippe sonó alta y clara a través de la comunicación móvil.

- Objetivo localizado, se encuentra a unos 15 metros a la derecha de la puerta de salida. Cha se encuentra tirado en el suelo delante suyo, pero no puedo confirmar su estado... El sujeto es tal como ya se había descrito. Sexo masculino, mide algo más de un metro ochenta de altura, sus ojos son de un rojo oscuro y... dos alas negras se extienden de su espalda.- Analizó Oyama.

- ¡Vamos, no seas tan serio, es una misión importante pero no te las des de adulto, Oyama!- Cortó la comunicación antes de esperar respuesta y sintonizó el canal general - Ya lo habéis oído todos, es él, Akuma. Ir con cuidado, aún no conocemos sus habilidades – Paró durante unos segundos - Necesito saber vuestras posiciones.

- Tejado del ala derecha del edificio, aproximadamente a unos veinticinco metros del objetivo, lo tengo a tiro - Señaló Oyama.

- Equipo A acercándose por el frente, estaremos allí en menos de cuatro minutos, todos armados y preparados - Contestó Yuzuru liderando el primer equipo.

- Equipo B reduciendo distancia desde atrás, esperaremos la señal del equipo A para atacar - Informó Noda, líder del segundo equipo – ¡Vamos a machacarle!

- Lo tengo a tiro, ¿Disparo? - Preguntó Oyama centrado en el objetivo.

- No, no reveles aún tu posición Oyama-kun, deja que el equipo A ataque primero, si tienes que enfrentarte solo a él puedes morir - Contestó Yurippe liderando la operación.

Yuzuru llegó el primero, a sus espaldas esperaban sus compañeros, a su derecha se extendían los jardines del instituto, a su izquierda el mismo edificio y delante suyo, a escasos diez metros...su objetivo.

El enemigo sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sincera cargada de odio, maldad y algo que a Yuzuru le pareció placer. No emitió palabra o sonido alguno.

Yuzuru avanzó un paso, dos, tres y se paró. Miró a los ojos al objetivo, los desvió hacía el cuerpo de Cha, hizo una mueca de rabia y volvió a mirar a los ojos al primero, esta vez el odio se marcaba en su mirada. La sonrisa del enemigo se volvió mas grande y mas intensa si es que eso era posible. Era una mueca macabra como mínimo.

Se movió por primera vez, se acercó a la pared y saco, de entre las sombras que el tejado proyectaba, una katana japonesa. Su filo, negro como las alas de su portador, reflejaba destellos carmesí allí donde la sangre fluía hasta el filo y se precipitaba al suelo en forma de gotas.

- Otonashi Yuzuru... - Dijo el extraño personaje con una voz suave y profunda, parecía estar compuesta por varias voces que sonaban al unísono - Es un placer conocerte - Finalizó esbozando de nuevo una macábra sonrisa.

- Siento no poder contestar lo mismo- Contestó Yuzuru subiendo el tono de voz y apretando los dientes, estaba empezando a perder los estribos, el sonido de su voz le había alterado aún mas.

De nuevo el enemigo sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa se había clavado como un hierro incandescente en la mente de Yuzuru. Hinata le habló desde atrás, le pidió que se calmara. El enemigo dirigió la vista hacía él y luego la desvió de nuevo hacía Yuzuru.

- ¿Es que no le vas a vengar? - Preguntó con voz serena el sujeto.

Yuzuru se limitó en bajar algo la vista, el pelo le tapó los ojos. Tenía que controlarse, no podía perder su concentración tan rápidamente, sin embargo había algo en ese hombre, si es que se le podía considerar un hombre, que le hacía perder la calma con facilidad, parecía que, poco a poco, su sangre comenzaba a hervír.

- Bien, como quieras, entonces no te importará que juegue con el, ¿No? - Volvió a preguntar el enemigo.

- Yuzuru, te está provocando, no caigas en su trampa - Dijo Hinata desde atrás.

- Equipo B, comenzar el ataque! - Espetó Yurippe cambiando el canal – Yuzuru, por lo que más quieras, eres el líder del equipo A, no pierdas la calma – Esperó a la respuesta pero no llegó.

Noda apareció detrás del enemigo, salto y atacó con su alabarda. Fue un ataque poderoso cargando con toda su fuerza pero al enemigo le bastó con levantar la mano para parar el arma enemiga con su katana, aparentemente sin hacer fuerza alguna. La sorpresa se perfiló en las caras de todos menos en la del enemigo que río levemente. Noda saltó hacía atrás y se lanzó a la derecha rodeando al enemigo mientras TK le disparaba desde la posición anterior de Noda. Las balas llegaron hasta el enemigo pero se pararon a un centímetro de su piel como si hubiese una pared invisible y cayeron al suelo con un ruido metálico.

Todo pasaba muy lento para Yuzuru. Noda atacó desde su nueva posición levantando su alabarda y asestando un golpe lateral, que de nuevo fue parado por el enemigo con suma facilidad. Estaba jugando con ellos, su objetivo era él mismo, su mirada, su sonrisa, la profundidad de su voz... todo iba dirigido a Yuzuru. La katana del enemigo brilló bajo el reflejo de la luz lunar mientras cortaba a la vez la ropa y piel de Noda que había quedado desprotegido. Noda cayó al suelo, la sangre emanaba de su brazo lentamente, solo había sido un corte superficial, como un aviso.

Yuzuru se quedó completamente inmóvil, su cuerpo no respondía, las voces de sus compañeros sonaban apagadas, lejanas, los disparos iluminaban la escena y los casquillos se amontonaban por el suelo. Oyama disparó desde su posición de francotirador y consiguió acertar en el brazo izquierdo del enemigo. Matsuhita fue herido por la katana de su adversario en una pelea física, Fujimaki cruzó la su espada con la del enemigo pero tan solo recibió una herida en el hombro. Daban vueltas alrededor del enemigo, intentando encontrar un punto ciego para acabar con él.

Pero todo eso no importaba, su mirada... esa mirada seguía fija en Yuzuru, los dos ojos que le miraban le parecieron ocho durante unos segundos y su sonrisa, la cual no abandonaba aún su boca, pareció dividirse en cuatro al mismo tiempo. Lo atribuyó a los nervios y abandonó ese pensamiento en algún rincón de su mente centrándose en la actitud del enemigo y lo entendió todo.

- ¡Mierda Yuzuru! ¡¿Que haces ahí parado?! - Gritó Hinata desde el frente. Yuzuru avanzó un paso, para alivio del chico.

- Ya lo he entendido... ¿Esto es algo entre tú y yo verdad... Akuma? - Arrastró la última palabra como si al pronunciarla le hiciese daño – Ellos no tienen nada que hacer, solo son un estorbo – Su rival sonrió con satisfacción mientras Yuzuru alzaba la voz – No pueden alcanzarnos, solo tú y yo podemos enfrentarnos.

Los disparos cesaron y las miradas se dirigieron al líder del equipo A, ¿Desde cuando menospreciaba a sus propios compañeros?

Alzó una mano - Hand sonic blade versión (1) - Una larga katana se materializó en su mano, medía poco mas de un metro veinte, de su empuñadura colgaba un hilo con dos plumas blancas.

Akuma le lanzó una mirada cargada de diversión. Fujimaki aprovechó el momento para asestarle un golpe mortal pero su espada no fue tan rápida como el movimiento del enemigo y salió mortalmente herido. Akuma río con potencia.

Los dientes de Yuzuru se apretaron en una mueca - Maldito... - La sangre le ardía y en su mente solo existía el deseo de acabar con su rival, como un instinto animal.

- ¡Mierda Yuzuru! Te está provocando, ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta? ¡Está jugando contigo, quiere que pierdas la concentración para acabar contigo, tú no eres así, despierta ya! - Las palabras de Hinata resonaron por todo el lugar, menos en los oídos de su compañero.

Alzó la espada, Akuma cada vez le parecía mas insignificante, más débil y mas fácil de matar. Sus pasos resonaron en su carrera hasta el enemigo, un solo golpe vertical y acabaría partido en dos, era el final de Akuma, un final que le pareció divertido y le produjo un cierto y extraño placer.

Las dos espadas chocaron produciendo un ruido metálico que resonó fuerte sobre todo el jardín tras el golpe que asestó el pelirrojo, cargado con toda su fuerza y su rabia. Akuma sonrió de nuevo, su mirada volvió a clavarse en los ojos de Yuzuru y el odio que reflejaban se convirtió en miedo mientras la katana negra superaba sus defensas y se acercaba a su cuerpo. El metal atravesó la tela, luego la piel, el músculo y de nuevo la piel y la tela en este orden. Yuzuru dio un paso atrás mientras la espada abandonaba el cuerpo y Akuma se retiraba unos pasos, mientras el líquido rojizo salpicaba el suelo y una corta melena azul se desmoronaba en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Después el jardín quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos, Otonashi ordenó la retirada en un susurro y los miembros de la SSS se retiraron en menos de medio minuto. Una nube ocultó la luna y tan solo algunos rayos de su luz alumbraron el suelo empedrado donde, divertido, Akuma observaba como las pequeñas plumas que adornaban la katana de su enemigo se habían vuelto de un colo rojizo cuando la sangre las besó mientras su portador usaba ambas manos para sujetar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo Hinata.

* * *

Kanade, ¿Cómo vas? - Pregunto Yurippe nerviosa.

- Bien, ya casi estoy - Respondió mientras tecleaba.

_Nos hemos tenido que quedar aquí para que Kanade pueda activar de nuevo el Angel Player (2) y combatir contra el enemigo. Podría haber pedido a cualquiera de ellos que se quedaran con ella por si había algún peligro, pero tengo la corazonada de que va a pasar algo..._- Pensaba la chica distraída.

- Dos minutos Yuri - Dijo Kanade sentada frente al ordenador.

- Bien, en cuanto estemos iremos a ayudar a Yuzuru - Contestó su compañera.

Yurippe estaba mirando el reloj cuando su retina captó una imagen, era un bulto negro en medio del pasillo. Levantó la cabeza automáticamente. Dos sombras (3) se encontraban frente a ella en el pasillo.

- ¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba - Dijo mientras empezaba a disparar contra ellas.

Batió a las dos en un instante pero tres mas aparecieron amenazadoras desde el suelo, por detrás parecían venir mas aún. Yurippe hizo una mueca y siguió disparando contra ellas vaciando el cargador. Llevaba diecisiete sombras eliminadas, quedaban cuatro tan sólo. Apretó el gatillo, no pasó nada, volvió a apretarlo, en vano. El arma estaba encasquillada.

La sombras mas cercana estaba ya a menos de cinco metros de Yurippe cuando una hoja metálica la atravesó. Kanade avanzó con un salto y dividió a la segunda en dos partes con un golpe, giró y apuñaló a la tercera y cuando iba a acabar con la cuarta una bala pasó cerca de ella y abatió a la última.

- Arma arreglada - Justificó Yurippe mientras levantaba su Beretta 92 de color plateado con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kanade sonrió.- Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Yuzuru.

Yurippe asintió y bajaron corriendo las escaleras que conducían al hall principal, los miembros de la SSS entraron precipitadamente antes de que llegasen al último tramo de escalones.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Y Yuzuru? - La voz de Kanade sonaba preocupada.

- ¡Llevamos mas de cinco minutos intentando comunicarnos con vosotras!

Yuri miró su comunicador, el cable estaba cortado. Recordó el momento en que Kanade pasó junto a ella con su Hand sonic y esbozó una mueca.

Kanade bajó hasta el final de las escaleras decididamente, no sabía que había pasado con su chico pero si no estaba allí sólo podía encontrarse en el jardín, se internó en la oscuridad que ofrecía la noche y desapareció en ayuda de la persona que amaba.

**N/A (1):**Hand sonic es una de las armas que usaba Kanade cuando peleaba con la SSS, consiste en dos hojas que aparecen debajo de las muñecas . Está versión es una creada por Yuzuru y inventada por mi para la historia, no aparece en la serie.

**N/A (2):**Angel Player es el software que usa Kanade para activar sus armas.

**N/A (3): **Las sombras son unos enemigos que aparecen en los últimos capítulos de la serie original, son NCP'S re programados y preparados para atacar a la SSS.

**(Lo pongo todo como aclaración por si lo leé alguien que no haya visto o no recuerde la serie)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Pensaba que nunca podría subir esto... lleva ya semanas escrito y lo he modificado un poco (pequeños detalles) como dos o tres veces... he tenido las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y luego me han mantenido cerca de dos semanas con internet móvil... podía conectarme a veces en casa de amigos a mirar pero no a subir D:

Bueno el caso es que lo he podido subir, espero no decepcionar a nadie, he intentado hacerlo más largo para compensar el tiempo que he tardado... por suerte hoy voy a comprarme un Ipod y si lo consigo podré conectarme más fácilmente aunque esté en la uni! :3

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**obito kun: **¿Que decirte ya? jajaja eres el mejor lector que nadie podría desear y cada comentario tuyo es un subidón de inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias enserio, es una mierda de comentario en comparación al tuyo pero te aseguro que el sentimiento con que lo escribo es grande! Y ya que estamos debo decirte que escribes genial, solo he podido leer uno de tus fics (si consigo mi Ipod podré leerlos todos :3) y es genial y super original, muy bueno! Realmente escribes mucho mejor que yo, tus historias tienen mas ''alma'' (es que no se me ocurre otra manera de expresarlo) que la mía.

**Fioreyelpuig: **Te tengo un agradecimiento enorme, comentas en cada capítulo y siempre son comentarios super positivos y muy motivadores, te dan fuerzas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo, gracias de veras! :3

He podido leer tu fic y es realmente genial, me encanta la manera en que escribes, tienes que seguir escribiendo, tienes muchísimo talento, yo lo único que hago es intentar intensificar los detalles pero tu le das un toque especial a todo el texto, me gusta mucho :3


	5. IV: Derrota

**Angel beats afterlife**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Derrota**

* * *

_Look at the hate we're breeding_  
_Look at the fear we're feeding_  
_Look at the lives we're leading_  
_The way we've always done before_

* * *

Se apoyó en la barandilla del tejado y contempló el paisaje; tan tranquilo como siempre en aquél mundo, como si el orden de las cosas no hubiese sido alterado, como si la batalla del día anterior no hubiese sucedido.

Dio un último trago a la lata, la soltó y le dio una patada antes de que llegase al suelo, entreteniéndose verla bajar hasta el suelo, 30 metros mas abajo.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente pero él ya sabía que Yurippe iría a buscarlo a ese lugar, se mantuvo inmóvil, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, esperando un saludo que llegó en forma de patada.

La miró desde el suelo. - Vale, me lo merezco, lo siento... - Se disculpó Yuzuru intentando levantarse por su propio pie.

-Arriesgaste la vida de los demás y luego arriesgaste la tuya, no sabemos que podría haber pasado si no hubiese intervenido Kanade. - Suspiró y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la barandilla. - Cuéntame que pasó cuando te quedaste solo.

Yuzuru cerró los ojos y empezó el relato con todo tipo de detalles para poder utilizar toda la información que tuviesen sobre el enemigo.

* * *

_Dejó a Hinata en el suelo con cuidado, la ira y el pesar se adueñaban de su cuerpo mientras la risa de Akuma llenaba el silencio del lugar. Lanzó una estocada mortal sin pensarlo, directa a su corazón pero su enemigo levantó su arma y desvió el golpe._

_- _¡Sigue así! Deja que te invada la ira, que sea tu compañera, que guíe tu espada Otonashi Yuzuru._ - Hablaba de una forma extraña, su voz tenía un eco casi imperceptible que confundía a Yuzuru._

_Cambió el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo y lanzó un golpe desde su derecha con toda su fuerza, dispuesto a cortar el cuerpo de su enemigo en dos, evitando sus comentarios. El acero rasgó el aire sin tocar a su rival, que se agachó, pasando por debajo del filo. Sintió un dolor agudo, su mente se perdió por un segundo y todo se volvió negro mientras retrocedía colocando su mano sobre la herida del estómago. Gritó de dolor mientras la espada de Akuma se retiraba de su cuerpo._

_- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres tan débil que dejas morir a tus subordinados y luego no eres capaz de acabar con tu enemigo?

_- _No son... mis subordinados... son mis amigos..._ - Cada palabra significaba una punzada de intenso dolor en la herida y en su corazón._

_Una carcajada sonó de nuevo y los ojos de Akuma se clavaron en los de Yuzuru. - _No existe la amistad, Otonashi Yuzuru, es solo una excusa humana para no sentirse solo._ - Sonrió de manera macabra. -_ Tu eres mas fuerte que ellos y por eso los lideras, no escondas tu incompetencia bajo una excusa tan mala como la amistad.

_Yuzuru salió corriendo hacia su enemigo intentando acabar con el con un corte desde encima de su cabeza, sintiendo como la sangre manaba de su herida, la espada bajó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible hacer, sintió algo entre el filo y el enemigo, algo que le impedía cortarle, su espada. Vio su sonrisa mientras todo desaparecía ante sus ojos y le envolvía la oscuridad._

Yurippe suspiró apoyando su cabeza contra los barrotes de metal, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. - No sigas, la resta ya me lo ha contado Kanade.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y se quedó parado, observando el paisaje sin verlo, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras Yurippe se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta que conducía al interior del edificio.

- Aún no ha despertado pero no pasará nada, no te lo tendrá en cuenta, lo sabes, pero vigila Yuzuru, no puedes descontrolarte así, la vida de cada uno de nosotros es igual de importante que la tuya.

El chico se giró para protestar pero ella ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. - Yo nunca he pensado lo contrario... - Dejó que el viento se llevase sus palabras mientras volvía a fijar su vista en el paisaje.

* * *

Kanade atravesó la puerta cerrándola tras de si y miró a su novio, tumbado en el sofá, directamente a los ojos. Él se sentó, dejando espacio para que lo hiciese ella también.

- No puedes culparte mas, te necesitamos sereno y listo para luchar... - La habitación se iluminó completamente con la luz de un trueno mientras la lluvia arremetía fuertemente contra la ventana.

Yuzuru bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo sin decir palabra. Kanade le miró preocupada y le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, atrayéndole hacia ella y recostándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Lo siento... - Pausó un segundo intentando no desbordarse. - No sé que me pasó, me descentré por completo...

- No importa, él no era normal, tenía algo... oscuro, no fue culpa tuya. - Pasó sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo, levantándolos levemente y dejándolos caer de nuevo.

El chico cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, evadiéndose de su amada, quizás incapaz de contestar. El móvil de Kanade empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa haciendo que la pequeña ala de ángel que llevaba como llavero quedase colgando del cristal de la mesa.

Yuzuru se lavó la cara mientras su chica hablaba por teléfono. Estaba muy agobiado, se sentía algo mareado.

- Hinata ha despertado. - La mirada del chico se clavó en ella al oírlo. - Yurippe dice que ha preguntado por ti nada más despertar, estaba preocupado, sube a verle.

Kanade se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo al que respondió rodeando también al chico con sus brazos con una feliz sonrisa.

- Lo siento... he estado insoportable desde que... - Los labios de ella se besaron los de él silenciandolo tiernamiente; intentó continuar cuando se separaron pero ella le puso un dedo en el labio evitándolo.

- No es culpa tuya y no me importa, te amo y estaré contigo hasta el final, pase lo que pase así que nada de disculpas. - Sonrió de la manera mas tierna que Yuzuru había visto en su vida y su corazón se volvió cálido.

La besó mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. - Nunca podré encontrar a una persona mejor que tú, gracias por todo esto. - Ella le sonrió y le empujó hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban casi todos allí a exepción de Yurippe que había salido antes para encargarse del plan de defensa.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y pareció desaparecer todo por un momento, peliazul contra pelirrojo; el primero avanzó hasta el segundo que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que se merecía pero solo sintió el calor humano, el calor de la amistad.

- No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo. - Hinata separó sus brazos del cuerpo de Yuzuru con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, su novia, sus amigos... los había echado tantísimo de menos... no podría estar rodeado de gente mejor.

- Descuida, ha sido la primera y la última vez, nunca volverá a pasar, estamos juntos en esto, lo superaremos juntos.

- Yeaaah, fighting together! - Gritó Tk desde una esquina de la habitación con uno de sus típicos bailes, sacando una sonrisa a todos los integrantes de la SSS menos a Shiina que permaneció impasible al fondo de la sala.

- ¿Cuando ha entrado? No la he visto... - Susurró Ayato al oído de Yuzuru.

- Ni idea... es algo típico, ya te acostumbrarás. - Contestó el pelirrojo.

* * *

La noche había llegado ya mientras la tormenta se mantenía fuerte fuera, golpeando las ventanas con la lluvia y el viento e iluminando el encapotado cielo a base de rayos. La noche de privacidad de la pareja había sido fastidiada de nuevo, Yuzuru empezó a preocuparse de que Kanade se molestase, apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, aunque ella no se había quejado nunca, pero tenía que hacer algo...

Yuri fue la primera en llegar, como de costumbre, pero no preguntó los motivos de la reunión sorpresa. A la media hora estaban ya todos los miembros acomodados en la sala.

- Todos tenemos sueño así que iré al grano, el motivo de la reunión es este. - Señaló a la pared mientras Kanade proyectaba la pantalla del ordenador en ella.

El fondo del ordenador permanecía normal pero había un nuevo e-mail sin leer y sin remitente, solo podía ser alguien externo a la SSS y todos creían saber quién era, lo que no sabía es que mensaje quería transmitirles.

**N/A:** La letra de la canción de arriba es de _''Civil War'_', canción de Guns N' Roses, una de mis canciones preferidas de uno de los mejores grupos que han existido para mi!

o0o0o0o0o0o

No sé cuanto tiempo hacía ya que no entraba por aquí, la universidad es dura nada mas comenzar y el poco tiempo que me queda lo uso normalmente para ensayar con mi grupo de música y para ir a clases de inglés para poder sacarme algunos títulos extras así que estoy colapsado de cosas y no puedo escribir, esto lo he escrito entre la noche de ayer y la tarde de hoy D:

Voy a empezar ya con el siguiente capítulo y si todo va bien lo subiré antes de este fin de semana... disculpas a todos los que lean esto y gracias también por leerlo, no tendría sentido sin vosotros!

En especial gracias de nuevo a **obito kun**, tu ultimo review es demasiado, en serio, te has pasado muchísimo, no te imaginas lo que te aprecio, le dan ganas a uno de escribir veinte capítulos en un día, enserio, un comentario como ese es una subida de ánimo increíble, eres un megacrack. Y, seriamente, tus historias son geniales, son mucho mas originales que las mías, a mi realmente me gustan mucho, no te lo digo por hacer la pelota. Te robaré ahora unos cuantos capítulos para leerlos en mi ipod mientras voy en tren a la facultad cuando no tenga exámenes :3

No creo que lea esto mucha gente, si es que lee alguien, pero si alguien lo hace pasaros por el perfil de obito kun, es un crack y vale muchísimo la pena! Soy un pringado y un novato aún para hacer este tipo de cosas pero realmente lo recomiendo!: u/2879294/obito-kun-9520 (pegar esto después de ''fanfiction . net '', la página elimina automáticamente la primera parte del url...)


End file.
